To be with you
by Invader Phoebe
Summary: Beastboy is tired of hiding his feelings for raven, and he confeses in a Unique way. first TT fic! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone Invader Phoebe here!, yes I'm back from the dead, i took my sweet time doing may things and i couldn't keep up the updating thing, but since im back again I'll start again, I'll be uploading the 4th and 5th chapters of IZ: Checkmate soon, as for the next Paths Unknown chap, I'm a little stuck in the story so I may not update it in a while, but dont fret I'll finish it!

In other news I made this little two-shot story after I heard a certain song, the plot practically threw itself at me so I figured I should put it up, its a cute and funny BBxRae fic

**Disclaimer**:I do not own in anyway the "Teen Titans" show or any of its characters and related media, if I did then BbxRae would have been the main couple in the Tokio movie

It was early in the morning at the Titans Tower, Beastboy was in the common room playing with Cyborg Megamonkeys 6: rise of the Shadow Monkey, and Beastboy was kicking Cyborg's ass, yet he wasn't paying attention nor cheering at himself, wich Cyborg found odd

"Yo! B! what's up man? You're acting strange" said Cyborg waving a hand at his face, Beastboy heaved a sigh "dude, i'm just troubled you know tomorrow's the anyversary of _that thing_" "you mean Malc.." "Dont! Say his name" "I know sorry, but what do you wanna do about it tomorrow's Raven's totally antisocial day, since the whole dragon fiasco, she retreats to her room sad every year" "I know dude but, sigh!, I love Raven you know, I cant stand to see her that hurt because of that Asshole, and I cant stand keeping my feelings hidden!, I'm willling to wait a million years for her to awnser me, but how I'm supposed to wait for an awnser when the question isn't even asked!" "Chill B! Why dont you just tell her allready" "because I'm scared of her awnser, and I cant even think of a way to..." "tell her you love her?" "yeah" "well B, when you DO think of somethig to do just remember I'll back you up man" "thanks dude, I 'm a bit hungry I'll go make some tofu breakfast, want some?" "not unless its real meat"

Beast boy whas making breakfast when an Idea struck him like a lightning bolt "Thats it!!!" startled Cyborg looked up to his friend "whats up B?" "I'm going to confess to Raven tomorrow!" "what the...how?" "you'll see, i need to make some preparations and then I'll tell you my plan ok?" "allrigth man"

Beast boy Ran to his room and got a guitar and some things, he then went to Starfire's room to ask for her help "Oh what a Joyous ocassion it is friend Beastboy! Of course I will help you! Just let me get some things and I'll be joining later in the making of the plan!" "thanks Star!"

Beastboy left Starfire happy and exited and went towards the training room to find Robin "**you want me to what!**" "come on man! You own me Big time after I saved your ass from Slade last time!" "but still Beastboy thats!" "Dude! Come on! I'll just be for a while" "but still its..." Robin saw Beastboy begging in his _face_ and couldn't ressist "Allrigth! I get it! Just stop doing that its creepy" "yay!"

Beast boy ran towards the Garage to tell Cyborg about the plan "well... it certainly sounds... unique but still you'll be owning me big time for that" "of course man thanks a lot"

As Beastboy managed to avoid raven the rest of the day while developing his plan with the help from the rest of the Titans It was finally nigth and he could barelly sleep of his exitment, eventually tough, he drifted into slumber as he whispered in his dreams "Rae, I love you"

A/N: yeah! First par if this Two-shot, It could be counted as a One-shot but I think separatedly of both parts since the first focuses more on Beastboy and the second on Raven anyway I'll post the second part later today or Tomorrow at most. See ya! Invader Phoebe signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone Invader Phoebe here!, Okay the second part! I was laughing hard as I wrote this imagining Robin and Cyborg doing that but no spoilers until you read it so On with the story

**Disclaimer**:check out the previous chapter.

'thinking'

"talking"

_lyrics_

**shouting**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been a couple years since the Malchior incident, Raven woke up in her room, she was planning on staying there all day, as she lay in her bed doing nothing she began to fade into her own thoughts

She was still hurt from being used by _him_ like that but she wasn't affected so much by it, thanks to Beastboy, he was always there by her side, he cheered her up after Malchior was dealt with, was with her when she burned the book, and stood beside her on every moment since then, no, even before then he was always there for her.

She began to wonder on the real reason this all started, she didn't love Malchior, not really, he just made her feel better, she was unstable that day after Beastboy called her creepy, so she fell easily for Malchior, but all the time she thought about Beastboy.

She heaved a sigh as she stood from her bed "I guess there no other way around, I am officially in love with an idiot" she hated to admit it, but she knew he was no longer an idiot, he had matured into a very bright and strong man, no longer the wimpy kid who was the shortest on the team, he was now a bit taller than Nightwing, and he was no shortie exactly, she now had to look up to him.

Tough he remained cracking stupid jokes and being his happy-go-lucky self, she now found him funny, no scratch that she always found him funny, but never showed it "Maybe I should tell him I like him, but not today, I'm not in the mood, maybe tomorrow" she roamed in her room pointlessly just thinking when she heard a knock on her door

"Rae? Are you alright?" speaking of the devil... "Yes Beastboy I'm alright, but I'm tired, so let me rest" she answered him "Alright Rae, just wanted to know you were listening" she raised a brow "Listening to what?"

As if to answer her a guitar began playing behind her door "what the..."

"_Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you_" 'is he singing?' Raven thought  
"_Stand up little girl  
A broken heart cant be that bad_" 'and he's good at it!' she thought again  
"_When its through, its through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you_"

Raven opened the door and was shocked at what she saw

"_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_"

Not only was Beast boy singing and playing a guitar in front of her while dressed in a white suit but he somehow managed to get Cyborg and Robin (dressed in black suits) to sing the chorus with him, and really into it

"_Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
Wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much  
I seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you_"

Raven looked up to see Starfire (in a black dress) making green lights and fog using her powers, still flabbergasted at the whole show in front of her, Raven could hardly believe how hot did Beastboy look in a white suit

"_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_"

Raven was just shocked looking at the charade in front of her looking at everything, and yet concentrating on Beastboy

"_Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile_"

Raven smiled at the last line and felt her heart beating so fast that if she didn't knew she had a blank face, she could think she had a stupid _schoolgirl-in-love_ smile as beast boy went with his small solo

"_When its through, its through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you_"

"_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
__Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_"

"_Just to be the next to be with you_" Beastboy finished the song and looked up at raven

"Rae, I'm willing to wait 'till eternity for you to love me, but I can't stand another day without you knowing I love you" Beastboy searched to see something in her blank stare, not finding anything, the next thing he knew, he was thrown out of the 10th floor window

Heaving a sigh with a sad and defeated face, he sprouted a big pair of green feathered wings from his back and begun flying back to the broken window to apologize, but as he reached the window level, he was caught in mid-air by Raven who threw herself out of the window at his arms and gave him a passionate kiss

He was shocked at first but quickly gave into the kiss and lost his wings with his concentration, however they were caught in a black sphere and slowly lowered to the ground not breaking their kiss, Beastboy landed on his back with Raven on top of him and as he broke the kiss he asked

"Raven, am I really good enough for you?, all I want is you to be happy" Raven looked into his eyes and said "Beastboy you are just perfect for me, I couldn't be happier with anyone else" she kissed him again

As they broke the kiss once again he said with a grin "Heh, you dig the pointy ears too huh?" she rolled her eyes and kissed him again shutting him up, he was so into the kiss that didn't saw the black rock being flung at his head

And they all lived happily ever after, after Raven healed his open head of course

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Done! What do you think? Sweet huh? The song is 'To be with you' by Mr. Big check it on youtube leave your comments in a review and see ya later! Invader Phoebe signing off!


End file.
